At a top level, spectrum is highly congested. It may desired that future systems are co-designed to minimize spectral utilization and maximize co-existence between applications (e.g., commercial and/or military). Embodiments provide a waveform that provides joint radar and communication performance with a single waveform, such as while maximizing quality of service and/or providing tailor-ability to be biased towards any one function.